The Fall
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: Everything is going well for Kate and Rick, that is until Kate wakes from being in a coma after being thrown off a roof. And to make things worse Castle is still angry with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**N: tell me what you think. Reviews keep me motivated! Remember be honest.**

* * *

She was hanging there. Holding in by nothing but four fingers. Her breath was rapid and she was scared. She didn't want to die, not like this, not when there was still so much to be done.

Castle

As she thought of him her breathing slowed and she realized she would never see him again. She would never touch him, kiss him, tease him.

"Castle," she whispered.

"Beckett!" Someone called out. She couldn't help that it sounded like Castle.

"Castle! Castle I'm here!"

Right as she was about to fall, he caught her. He always got her in time. But once she was up on her feet she looked into the eyes of someone else.

"Castle?"

Ryan shook his head no. Castle wasn't there. He was serious this time. He was done. After all those things he said to her, after he gave his heart to her and she tossed it aside.

Knowing he wasn't there, knowing he wasn't coming, left a sadness in Beckett. She went numb and everything around her went dull. Nothing was good enough. Nothing but Castle.

She blanked out the next few hours of her life, not really caring about what happened. She just knew Castle wasn't there with her, enduring the pain right by her side.

She snapped back into reality when she was sitting outside in the pouring rain, sitting on a swing. THE swing. She remembered that she'd just quit her job and now she feels a weight lifted. No more chains holding her back. A freedom she could only wished to share with him.

Standing directly outside his door she called him. She heard his phone ringing. Still ringing. She heard him walk over to it. Still ringing. Then silence. He didn't answer. She wanted to cry. He was really done with her. But she was not finished with him. She took a minute to compose herself then she knocked on his door.

Castle opened the door with a small smile to greet the visitor but it quickly diminished when he realized it was her. "Beckett what do you want?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. Bit backing down. "You," she whispered walking in and wrapping one hand around his neck. Then she kissed him just as quick. "I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kissed him again but was pulled away.

"What happened?" He asked as if in fazed by her at all.

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you." She leaned in closer leaving less than an inch of space between their faces. He moved back slightly.

She gently touched his face with her fingers. And what was boiling inside him decided to come out, with a vengeance. Castle pushed Beckett up against the front door kissing her madly, passionately.

She couldn't help the whispered "Castle," that escaped from her lips.

He worked his way down her neck to her breast. And as he undid her shirt it revealed the bullet scar. He hesitated for a moment. And in that moment Beckett took his hand and laid it against her chest. She kissed him again softly, but just as passionate.

He stopped and looked at her and she at him. She took his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom.

She was nervous but it was okay because she was with him. She but her bottom lip and exhaled before she turned to face him. She could still see the pain in his eyes, the betrayal he felt. But then again she was still hurt too.

"What does this mean?"

"I quit my job," was all she said before falling back into him. Her fingers trailed down his chest unbuttoning as she went down. Castle took her by the waist and forced her into the bed.

He began to undress her and still watch her at the same time. He couldn't the smile that pierced through his lips when he watched her grab ahold of the sides of the bed and bite her lip.

Beckett wrapped him in her legs and flipped him over so that she was on top.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?" He moaned.

"Do you forgive me?"

He pulled her to down so she would be closer and kissed her deeply. "He'll yes," he said.

The following morning Beckett woke up completely in Castle's arms. It was like Fort Knox. It her feel safe. It made her feel loved.

"Coffee," she mumbled aloud. Slowly she slid from under his arms and out the bed.

She tiptoed to his closet put on one of his bottom down shirts before going into the kitchen. When she came back Castle was awake and had a worried look on his face, that was, until he saw her.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No you definitely were not dreaming," she reassured him, letting out a light chuckle.

After they had that awkward conversation and Beckett had,had her way with him again they decided they needed some food in their system.

"Castle who does your grocery shopping? You have nothing in here that normal people eat."

"Uh it's healthy Beckett. Better than what's going on in your house."

"You seemed to like what I had going on last night," she teased.

"Um correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one being the most," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Vocal."

"What! I think you were thinking of yourself. I recall you saying," she put on her best deep voice. "'Yeah yeah right there. Tell me I'm your Kate.'" She laughed.

"Oh you wanna play?"

"Gotta catch me first," she said before running out of the kitchen and into the living room. But Castle knows the place better than she does and had the upper hand. He caught her in a matter of seconds.

"Who's the cop here?" He teased.

"Not me." With that Castle pulled her close and kissed her. Slowly he slid his hands up her back. He remembered from last night that it made her shiver. But it didn't work this time. "Castle?"

"What is it?" He asked hearing the concern in her voice.

"I can't feel that."

"What?"

"I can't feel you touching me!" She panicked.

"Kate you're getting pale. What is goin on?"

"I don't know."

"Your fading. Kate I can barely see you! Kate don't go. Stay here with me!"

"Castle!" She screamed right as an unknown force pulled her away.

Kate woke up in the hospital after she left Castle in what she now knows was a dream. How could she have a night mare the night after she and Castle got together?

It was then that she noticed it was a hospital. She didn't know what was going on. But she saw her dad and castle sitting on either side of her.

"Mmm!"

Her sudden shout woke her father up.

"Kate! Katie oh my goodness! Thank God your okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Dad? What happened? I was fine." Truth was she felt fine. She felt like she had just made love to the man sitting to her left.

"You fell. I'm going to go get the nurse okay." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She watched him leave then turned to a sleeping Castle. "Castle!" She called.

"Kate?"

"Yeah yeah it's me."

At the sound of her voice he jumped up. He looked into her full of life eyes and wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. But then he remembered...

"Your awake."

"Yeah Castle. What happened? Did I fall out of bed or something? What happened after you caught me in the living room?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

It wasn't until then that Beckett saw the anger in his eyes.

"Castle what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong?" He yelled not believing that she'd just asked that question. "You almost died AGAIN that's what's wrong! I told you they were gonna come for you Kate. And now look!"

"What? Castle you said you forgave me." She said confused. "I chose you Castle."

Before Castle could say anything more Jim and the nurse came into the room.

"Well look at that face! You look so much better!" Exclaimed the nurse. "Do you feel like answering some questions?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

"What's your name?"

"Katherine Beckett."

"Do you know where you are?"

"At st. Benjamin's I think."

"Yes you are. Do you know how you ended up here?"

"No," Kate said shaking her head rapidly.

"You fell off a roof."

"What!" Kate shouted out. "No I didn't! Ryan saved me before I fell. Then I quit my job and went to Castle's."

Castle looked at Kate and she turned and stared into his eyes. She could see his confusion burrowed into his face. His confusion caused her confusion.

"Katherine can you tell me the date?"

"It's uh, may 16,2012."

"Oh God," Jim cried. "Katie. It's November."

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was with Castle in his loft. He was chasing me and he caught me in the living room."

The nurse and Jim both looked up at Castle to confirm what Beckett was saying but he shook his head no. "Beckett that never happened."

"Castle."

"I think you were dreaming Kate. What's the last real thing you remember?"

"Well I don't know now. Being thrown off a roof."

"Yes Kate. You fell off a roof. You've been in a coma since then. A bystander broke your fall, but you still broke both your legs and fractured five ribs."

"Sometimes you would wake up and mumble things. I told you thanksgiving was coming up and you told me to save you some turkey," Jim explained.

Beckett didn't like how Castle was being so quiet. She didn't like the anger in his eyes either.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep for a while?"

"Yeah of course," Jim said dismissing everyone from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please Review! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Beckett couldn't sleep, not after that bug bomb was just laid on her. She didn't know what to think. Did she really accept the fact that she was giving up her mother's case in order to build a life with Castle? Will he forgive her? Can she forgive herself?

She asked her dad to cut off the lights in her room because she was getting a grade A headache. It was pulsating quickly, hitting her skull with every thump. She wanted to know whether it's because she's been thinking too much or if she had forced herself to wake up.

As she was lying there in the bed she noticed how far away the memories of her and Castle were becoming. She couldn't remember the conversation they were having right before she started fading away. She couldn't remember how it felt to finally have Castle hold her. But she knows what she felt, she knows it was real. What they had was real. She couldn't help the tear that trembled down her cheek.

A few hours later, she wasn't aware of the time, she had to go to the bathroom. But when she tried to stand she fell down, crashing her knees into the into the marble floor. She let out a cry of pain as Castle walked into the room holding a coffee and a book. It took a second to register to his brain before he was dropping his stuff onto the ground and running to her aid.

"I didn't know that I couldn't walk," she said trying to bite back more tears.

"Its okay. What were you doing?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Alright let's go," he said picking her up off the floor. "Ready?" she shook her head yes and tried to act like his touch wasn't sending fireworks throughout her body.

Surprisingly he stayed in the bathroom with her while she….did her business. She couldn't really decide whether or not it was awkward because as far as she knows he's seen her already but Castle made a point not to look at her. He helped back up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up just high enough to sit her on the bed.

She wanted to smile at the obvious fact that he still cared about her. Maybe she'd have a chance to make him forgive her. The possibility is still there.

"Castle, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he said. He wouldn't look at her. He wasn't making jokes about her condition. His eyes were a depressing blue. This is not the Castle she knew and loved.

"Don't do that. You're here so you must have something to say. Anything."

"Yeah I do have a lot to say but saying it won't make me feel any better. So could we just drop it?"

"If you wanna drop it why are you here? You were obviously planning to stay a while too. A book? Come on Castle if your gonna act like you don't care at least put effort into it!"

"You wanna talk? Fine lets talk" His voice stern.

Beckett took a long deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know how much I can express that to you. When Ryan saved me from that roof," Castle tried to interrupt but she held up a finger. "Just humor me. Anyway, when he saved me I thought it was you. When I was hanging from that roof all I could think about was you."

He shook his head and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He rubbed his hands on his face. He couldn't believe she said that. As long as he's been waiting, she says it now. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that now I realize that you're enough. You're more than my mother's death."

"And?"

"And I want you! What do you want me to say?"

"I thought I lost you. AGAIN! You can't understand what it feels like to be completely in love with someone who'd rather die than confront them."

"Castle I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," tears began welling up in the back of her throat and tried with everything in her to keep them from running.

Castle walked over to the bed and took her hand in his. "Tell me what happened in your dream."

She couldn't help it. She smiled. She knew Castle would get a kick out of knowing that she dreamt about them crossing that line and the fact that she believed it was real might not do anything but build his ego. After she retold the story to him, she could see him suppressing a smile. The light was back in his eyes and she thought that she'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Castle you can't understand how sorry I am. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that you've been the answer for so long. I was just so blind to how strong my feelings actually were. But now I know, now more than ever, that I want to be with you."

"I won't say that I'm not happy to hear that, but it doesn't mean I can forgive you yet."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"You said yet. Meaning you will."

When Castle blushed, she couldn't contain her laughter. "Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"I am."

He took a deep breath, brought Beckett's hand up to his mouth, and kissed it gently. "It's good to hear that laugh again."


End file.
